A Journey's Come
by Nephite
Summary: Walter sends Olivia to the future to complete a task leaving interesting situations for her and Peter when she gets back. Set before AU war.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe...**

**AN: This is set before they got together. Also, I'm not too good with science so uh, if it doesn't make sense, I'm sorry. **

"How are you going to send her to the future?" Peter asked skeptically as he questioned Walter's methods.

"We will have to pass her neurons to the future until they are present in her future body's self. We will have to use the tank!" Walter exclaimed as he began preparing the machines for Olivia's trip.

"Last time we used the tank it didn't end well. What if we can't get Olivia back?" Peter frustratedly argued.

"As long as Olivia is still breathing we can bring her back any time. I'm not sure, but I think she will be able to complete her task in only an hour! According to my theory, being there for a day is like a small lapse of time here. Perhaps as little as a minute!" Walter explained.

Peter fell back into a chair as he unhappily watched Walter continue his work to put Olivia back into the tank and send her to the future. He didn't like the idea of being somewhere foreign. She would have to pretend like she was the Olivia of that time in order to complete everything she had to get done before she was able to come back.

When Walter was finished preparing everything he called Olivia to come over so he could explain everything to her.

"When you are finished we will know and pull you back." Walter assured as he connected the necessary wires to her body.

"Thanks Walter." Olivia nodded as she stepped into the tank. Peter stood up and leaned over the opening of the tank as he watched Olivia enter what he hoped wouldn't be fatal.

"I won't leave you Liv." He promised as she laid down into the shallow water.

"Goodbye Peter, see you soon."

Olivia woke up to be sitting in an office room on opposite sides of a desk with a slightly older Peter Bishop.

"You alright Liv?" He asked concerned as she confusedly looked up to meet his eyes.

"Yeah, uh yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe...**

Back in the lab, Peter had pulled his chair up right next to the tank's doors. He listened, worry covering his entire body. After ten minutes, as Olivia's heart rate slowed and her breathing softened, Peter quickly walked towards where Walter stood as he studied Olivia's brain waves.

"This is ridiculous Walter! She didn't have to do this. There were other ways!" Peter yelled as he glared at Walter. Walter waved his hands for Peter to go away and continued to work.

"Quiet son! Things are working out wonderfully."Walter answered annoyed then a quizzical look overtook his features as he whispered to himself, "Though that could just be the LSD." Peter grabbed his forehead and rubbed, trying to relieve the tension that was quickly forming inside.

"Walter!" He grumbled and went back to sit down. Time passed slowly, with little words exchanged between Walter, Astrid or Peter.

"Yes!" Walter proclaimed as he rushed down to the tank. Peter quickly sat up.

"What? What is it?" Peter begged.

"She's finished!" Walter laughed excitedly, "Oh this is wonderful!" They pulled her out and got her heartbeat up as Peter wrapped a towel around her. She opened her eyes and stared up at Peter.

"Hello Peter." She smiled and took a deep breath. He couldn't help but laugh, releasing all of his previous worry.

"Hey Livia." He smiled and pulled her towards him and held her in attempt to bring heat back into her body. Astrid came over, carrying an extra pair of clothes and handed them to Olivia.

"You can go home now, it's getting late." Astrid informed Olivia, who couldn't even tell you the date anymore. She nodded and stood up to go change her clothes. When she walked out, everyone was standing near the room waiting for her. All for different reasons.

"We'd better get you home Liv." Peter announced, making sure Walter didn't try to provoke any information out of her about the future's technologies.

"That would be great." Peter nodded to Astrid and Walter as he walked Olivia out.

"Night." He yelled as he walked out the lab doors, holding Olivia's back. When the reached the car Olivia nervously turned toward Peter.

"You alright?" He inquired. Olivia pursed her lips as she moved closer to him.

"Can I uh, stay with you tonight?" She asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, yeah of course. I'll just ask Astrid to bring Walter home." Peter smiled, relieved she didn't reveal some fate of his that in the future he was dead or something.

The drive home was quiet. Olivia stared out the window and Peter noticed she was struggling with something.

"You alright Liv?" He asked concerned. She nodded as she continued to stare out the window.

When they finally reached Peter's place, he guided Olivia inside.

"Do you want to take the bed and I'll sleep on the couch?" Peter asked as Olivia sat down on the couch.

"No, I'll sleep on the couch." Olivia assured as Peter began walking towards his bedroom, "Um, Peter?" She begged him to stop.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have something I can sleep in?" Peter laughed.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Peter stepped into his room and fumbled through his dresser. When he appeared back in the living room he held a stack of his clothes. He handed the stack to her and sat beside her on the couch.

"Thanks."

"Are you sure you're alright. There's nothing you want to talk about?" Olivia bit her lip as she debated whether to tell him but shook her head.

"I just have to get back into this life. I was there for over six months." She whispered as she played with the small stack of clothes on her lap.

"Really? Walter was wrong then. You were only in the tank for about an hour and a half." Peter's surprise was evident as he longed to pry for more information.

"I liked it there. Things were-" Olivia paused as she looked up to meet Peter's eyes, "Simpler." Peter was about to let his questions explode when Olivia yawned.

"You better get some sleep." He assured, tomorrow you have to brief them on your experience."

"Yeah." She walked to the bathroom and got dressed. When she came back out, the couch had already been made into a bed. She crawled under the covers and smiled as she breathed in the familiar scent that the

covers held. She turned off the light that stood on the end table.

"Night Liv." Peter yelled from his bed.

"Goodnight Peter." They both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Peter's POV**

As I slept, I felt something warm enter under my covers and scoot up next to me. I breathed heavily.

"Walter." I grumbled sleepily. When I didn't hear him answer I turned around and was surprised by the small long body that laid next to me.

"Livia?" I asked, completely confused why she was crawling into my bed, next to me.

"Sorry, I must have fallen asleep on the couch." She whispered with her eyes still shut and relaxed her body, falling back asleep. My heart raced making it nearly impossible for me to fall asleep. I sat up and stared

at the beautiful woman who laid in my bed, unknowing of how strange it was to me.

"Goodnight." I whispered to her though I know she couldn't hear me, still a small smile played on her lips. I laid back down and studied her as I slowed myself into a happy sleep.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe...**

When I woke up Olivia was still sleeping in bed next to me. I rolled out of bed as not to disturb her and threw on a t-shirt and sweat pants.I put on some coffee and sat at the kitchen table, still thinking of the strange events that folded out the night before. I figured she must be married or something eleven years in the future. By time the coffee was done, Olivia was already sitting in the chair next to me. She crossed her legs on the chair and watched me as I poured us drinks.

"Sorry about last night."She took a sip of her drink.

"Don't worry about it!" I assured her, "I actually wanted to ask you something." She stared at me, waiting for me to continue."Well I guess it's more of an invitation."

"For what?" She asked.

"Well, I wanted to let you know you are welcome to stay here until you feel ready to go back to your place." I offered nervously. She eased my fear when she shone a soft smile.

"Thanks. I'm going to go to my apartment and get ready." She put her cup in the sink and walked out the front door, leaving me feeling alone. It was then I remembered I had taken her home with me in my car.

"I'm leaving, Walter, I'll be back soon!" I yelled up the stairs hoping he would hear me. I grabbed my jacket and swung open the front door, almost running into Astrid.

"Hello. In a hurry?" She inquired with a laugh.

"Yeah." I yelled as I ran to the side of the street to see if I could see Olivia. She was walking down the street, almost turning the corner. I ran back inside, grabbed my car keys, and drove down the street trying to catch up with her.

When I got closer to her I slowed down and followed her slowly.

"Do you want a ride?" Olivia looked over to see my car following her.

"I'm fine walking." She tried to convince me, though I was completely sure I should give her a ride.

"Get in!" I waved my hand for her to follow. She couldn't resist and eventually got in the car. Again, all she did was sit and stare out the window. Her stoicism was bothering me and even more so because I knew she wouldn't talk to me about it.

When we reached her apartment building, she hopped out and almost shut the door before I yelled, "Goodbye Olivia. I'll see you soon." She forced a smile and nodded as she swung the car door closed and disappeared into the building.

After I got home and ready, I met Olivia at the FBI building so I could be there when she had to go in and brief them on her accounts of her time in the future. I met her in the front of the office, her apparent frown was still housed on her features.

"Ready for this?" I asked hoping to get some emotion out of looked up and shook her head. She seemed so different from the Olivia that had entered the tank.

"Do you want me to go in there with you?" I hoped she would say yes. I wanted to be there for her and I really wanted to know what she experienced in the future.

"No, it's probably better if you don't." Better if I don't? What would she tell them that I couldn't know?

"Alright. Well, good luck." I encouraged as she walked through the doors of the meeting room. Since we weren't working on a case today, I went home and waited for Olivia to get off work. I hoped she would stay with me again tonight, but she had never given me an exact answer.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry, I know this chapter was kinda boring but there's some good stuff coming!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe...**

I sat on the couch that I had again transformed into a nicely made bed, trying to keep my eyes open. I wanted Olivia to stay here again tonight but I was about to give up hope and just go to bed. I stood up and paced the floor to get my blood flowing again but when I sat back down my eyes still tried to close on me. I didn't feel my eyes close but when I heard the front door open they flung wide and suddenly my tiredness vanished.

"Hey Olivia." I greeted quickly, "How was work?" She walked over and set her bag down on the end table.

"It was fine." She sat down on the couch next to me, so close I could feel the warmth of her body. It was nothing like sleeping next to her though.

"Do you want a drink? Maybe a change of clothes?"

"I have clothes. A drink sounds nice though." She answered hoarsely and I knew she had been having a hard day.

"Alright, two drinks coming right up." I went and poured us both a drink. I handed her one that she quickly downed.

"I'm ready for bed now." She grabbed clothes out of her purse and walked into the same bathroom as the night before. I got up and dragged myself, forcing myself to get into my bed and leave Olivia to her peace, or absence of it.

"I took off all of my clothes except my boxers and crawled under my covers, still feeling like I was leaving something behind in the living room. I saw the end table light turn off and I knew Olivia had gotten situated on the couch.

"Goodnight Olivia," I called out, "Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Peter." She spoke in her normal tone. It wasn't hard to fall asleep since I had been tired for hours before I finally got into bed, but a few hours later I felt the same warm body scoot next to me in my bed. I turned over to see her face finally look peaceful. The first time in a day I could say she looked alright. I pushed a strand of her hair out of her face and watched her as she slept next to me again. I touched the side of her face, lightly with my fingers and settled in watching her. She moaned and smiled but continued to sleep.

"Goodnight Charlie. Love you too." She mumbled. Charlie? She couldn't mean Francis, he was dead, and why would she tell him that she loved him too? A horrible realization hit me in the stomach, causing me to become nauseous. She's probably married and now she loves Charlie! Who the heck is Charlie? Why weren't we together in the future? What had I done wrong? I had so many questions that only the person sleeping next to me could answer and I couldn't even get an honest answer about how her day at work was! I got up to get another drink, hoping to calm myself into a somewhat peaceful sleep. I sat at the table feeling miserable. The woman who got me to stay in one place for the longest out of anywhere in a long time. Probably the only person, which I would never admit, that would be able to get me to marry them. The only person I would fight to get to marry. Now all that was ruined. I had failed.

**Poor Peter! Thanks for reading! Review if you have any thoughts!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe...**

In the morning, I left the bed next to her and went to sit on the couch. I had decided that even if I didn't get to marry her I still wanted her to be happy. So I had a plan. One was to help her talk about it, maybe that would help. I only hoped she would. When she woke up she walked out and sat next to me on the couch. She looked miserable again, more miserable than I even felt.

"Morning." I said as I stared at her.

"Morning." She stared ahead, not making any kind of movement towards me.

"Liv, Do you want to talk about what happened there?" I asked her as she continued to stare ahead.

"I don't need to." She whispered, knowing exactly what I was talking about.

"Olivia, do you _want_ to talk about it." She held her face in her hands as she nodded.

"Yeah." She forced out the shaky word.

"I can help you get started. I have a question." I offered.

"Alright." She agreed.

"Who's Charlie?" I began to ask her questions though I wasn't sure I really wanted to know the answers, "I heard you talking about him last night. Is he your husband or something."

She looked up at me, torn as tears formed in her eyes. I scooted next to her and held her as she cried.

"No." No? Did she really just say no? I had been so sure it was her husband.

"Boyfriend?"

"No, he's my son." I rubbed her back, trying to calm her shaking.

"You miss him." I understood now. She stared into my eyes and I could see her breaking.

"I'm forgetting him. When I was there everything was so clear. I could even remember being pregnant! Now I can hardly even remember the time I spent with him and my memories are still fading." She cried. I held her head and tried to get her to calm down.

"You'll be able to see him again. He is your son."

"I know." She relaxed into my neck.

**Olivia's POV**

_"How was school?" I asked Charlie after he jumped into the car._

_"Good, my teacher said I had the best spelling and math skills. She pulled me aside and asked me not to brag to the other kids."_

_"Were you bragging?"_

_"No." Charlie answered but his little devious smile tipped me off that he had been doing exactly that._

_"So second grade is still easy for you? Skipping one grade wasn't enough?" I looked back to see him shake his head confidently._

_"They should just put me in third grade already. Then I can get done with school early."_

_"I suppose. What's the big rush to get done with school?" He looked up at me surprised._

_"Mom, didn't you ever go to school?" He asked suspiciously._

_"Yes, all growing up."_

_"Then you should know how boring it is!" I couldn't help but laugh at my six year old's comment._

_"Yeah, I guess school can be boring." I parked the car in our driveway and following Charlie to the front door. He twisted the knob in impatience but was surprised when it opened._

_"Is Dad home?" He asked excitedly. He usually got home a few hours after us. I smiled and nodded reassuringly. He flung the door open and ran inside to see his dad sitting in the chair in the dining room._

_"Hey Charlie." He opened his arms and let Charlie jump on his lap._

_"Hey Dad. How come you're home already?"_

_"I finished work early today so I got to come home."_

_"You should finish work early everyday!"_

_"That would be nice, wouldn't it?"_

_"Yeah." I chimed in. He stood up, still holding Charlie._

_"Hi Liv." He said placing a soft kiss on my lips._

_"Hello Peter." I whispered._

_"Gross!" Charlie yelled as he wiggled out of Peter's arms._

"Liv? Livia? Olivia!" Peter shouted gaining my attention.

"Sorry. Sorry. I just zoned out."

"Don't apologize. I know you're going through some stuff, I just need your attention. Maybe you will see anything I might be missing." He began sharing information on a new case we got today.

**Thanks for reading! Review if you have any thoughts!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe...**

**Peter's POV**

I waited on the couch again for Olivia to get back to my place. I hoped again she would come but I knew she was still struggling so I was sure she would end up here tonight. I didn't wait there long before she walked in a few hours earlier than the night before.

"Hey Olivia. You doing okay?" I asked as she sat next to me again. She smiled lightly.

"Better than yesterday." She was being honest as she wrapped the blanket on the couch around herself.

"You look really tired." I pointed out. She ran her hand through her hair and pulled her legs up on the couch.

"I feel tired."

"Olivia." I started nervously as she stared at me, "I was thinking you might as well just sleep in my bed tonight. Since you crawl into my bed every night anyway. It might save you a trip." A small smile formed on her lips.

"Alright. I'm going to go get dressed." She stood up and walked into my bedroom and shut the door. I couldn't help but smirk at her different choice of dressing room. When she opened the door, I knew she was done dressing. I went in, again got down to my pajamas, and crawled into bed next to her.

"Goodnight Peter." I swore I could hear a small sense of satisfaction as she spoke these words, though I could have just been imagining it for my own delight.

"Goodnight Olivia." We both stuck to separate ends of the bed. I stared at the ceiling feeling happy that she actually was willing to sleep next to me.

When I woke up I was aligned with a small body that my arm fell around. My legs were tangled with another's and I made no attempt to move. Instead, I closed my eyes and relaxed in the most comfortable sleeping position I'd known in a long time.

**Thanks for reading! Review if you have any thoughts!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe...**

When Olivia woke up she rolled over and faced me. A small smile playing on her lips as she studied me.

"Good morning." I whispered making her smile grow larger.

"Good morning." She whispered, her warm breath brushed up against my face. I pushed her hair back and kept my hand cupping her face.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Great." I couldn't believe how happy she seemed this morning. Like she had forgotten about the last couple days.

"You want me to make you some coffee?"

"Sure."

"Alright." I jumped up to go make it and looked back to see her sitting up. I hurried and put the water in the coffee maker and turned around to find Olivia already sitting at the table.

"Hmm." Olivia hummed. I turned around to see her looking up at me as she grinned still.

"You're in a good mood today!" I said surprised.

"I can see things clearly now." I couldn't help but feel a strange surge of excitement rush though my body.

"Really?" I could hear surprise ring through my voice. I sincerely hoped that she was mine in the future.

"Yeah." She pursed her lips and nodded.

"That's good." I poured both of us drinks in mugs and pushed hers to her as I sat down in her neighboring chair. We sat and talked until we decided we better get ready for the day. I didn't want to ruin her good mood and I didn't want to miss any part of it so I hurriedly got dressed and drove with her to her apartment so she could get ready.

The workday went pretty slow, we followed a few leads but none of them turned out to give us much information on our case. Olivia seemed to be skipping over her normal self. She wasn't usually as happy as she was this morning but she wasn't as melancholy as the few previous days. When it reached about seven I suggested we go out for dinner and some drinks.

We decided on a nearby bar and ordered some food and drinks. After the waiter left we started talking.

"So, what was the change of heart?" I asked, secretly hoping it had something to do with me.

"I can be here and still have my future." She fixed the napkin that laid next to her plate. I was hoping this would be the start of her beginning to not blame herself for things that went wrong in her life.

"Yeah, the trick is knowing how to be happy." She grinned at me.

"I know how to be happy now." She spoke inwardly as she expressed this fact.

"Really, would you like to share 'cause I think I'm sill figuring it out." She smiled still as she shook her head.

"Maybe someday." I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Alright, I'll hold you to that!" She looked so beautiful when she smiled and she seemed to be doing it a lot today. The waiter brought us our food and we ate as we continued to laugh in our brown booth. When we were done we continued to talk when a song my mother always used to sing started to play. I wasn't sure why but I asked Olivia to dance with me.

"Yeah." She scooted out of her side after I stood up. I grabbed her hand in mine and led her to the dance floor. She placed her hand on my shoulder as I wrapped mine around her waist. I pulled her close to me as we swayed to the rhythm of the music.

"You sure you don't want to tell me the secret to happiness?" I tempted. She gave a small laugh as she corrected me.

"_My_ secret to happiness. I'm pretty sure it wouldn't work for you."

"Oh, I get it! You think you are so special that your plan for happiness can only work for you." I joked.

"No, I think it would work for Walter." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Walter?" I asked surprised, "So does this plan of happiness involve drugs of some sort or testing on live human subjects?" She grinned and shook her head.

She stared into my eyes as we continued to dance in silence. I couldn't help but get distracted by her beauty. She was amazing inside and out. I moved us closer again. I wanted so badly to tell her how beautiful I thought she was, how amazing everyone knew she was, how much I loved her.

I moved my head closer to hers, trying to think of something to say. Somehow when I moved closer the magnets between our lips closed in. Our lips brushed in a soft kiss and slowly deepened as we held each other close. I placed my hands on her neck and jaw and held her. We let go but our foreheads remained together. I went in for another short kiss and could feel her smile as we were interlocked.

"You." She whispered.

"Me?" I asked confused as we remained holding each other.

"My secret to happiness. It's You." She revealed looking down.

"Livia," I lifted her head with my hand, "You _are_ my happiness."

**Thanks for reading! Please review if you had any thoughts other than neutrality. Or even that would be a good review!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe...**

**AN: I think I'm going to make this the last chapter. Thank you for everybody who read and all the reviews! You guys are wonderful!**

Olivia slept next to me in my bed again,though this time we laid holding each other rather than keeping to separate ends of the bed. She relaxed quickly in my arms as we laid awake just soaking in the other's presence. My arm rested around her stomach and hers on mine.

"Liv?" I asked but received no reply, she had already fallen asleep. I closed my eyes, thinking about what must be waiting for me in my future. Charlie, Olivia's son, had to be mine too. Right? If Liv and I were together and she had a son in the future than I had to have one too. Whatever it was I didn't want to think about it too much. I might jinx something.

Under me Olivia began to shake but stopped almost immediately. She began mumbling something I couldn't make out but a few words I was sure I heard correctly.

"I love you Peter." I couldn't help but let my satisfaction spill out on my face.

"I love you too, Liv." I closed my eyes to drift into a relaxed sleep.

**Olivia's POV**

I laid in my hospital bed, trying to forget the last few hours of my life. They hadn't been easy knowing what could have happened. I know it's part of the job offer but it still doesn't take away from the shock when it actually happens to you. I tried to reach over and get the book the nurse had placed on the bedside in case I wanted to read; but, when I reached over the pain in my shoulder and chest made me retreat back to my original position. I knew I shouldn't have gone down that alley but my suspect had ran down there and I needed to catch him. I didn't care about the warnings about gang activity, I had to catch my killer.

After a few minutes I heard my husband asking for my room.

"Where is she?" He begged.

"Room 122. Right down that hall." I could imagine the nurse who had given me medicine pointing Peter in the right direction. A few seconds later he appeared in my doorway.

"Olivia." He released when he saw I was awake and just laying under the blue hospital blanket.

"Hi." I whispered, slightly embarrassed. They'd probably told him what happened because he was beginning to look upset.

"What were you thinking? You could have been killed!" He questioned me. I could feel tears starting in my eyes.

"I don't know. He was running and I had to get him." I defended myself as my tears started to spill. Peter came over to sit next to me bed and placed his hand on mine,

"What exactly did they do to you?" He sounded hurt as he studied the bruises that spotted my body and the big bandages around my chest and shoulder.

"They beat me. All of them. Then they shot me twice, once in the shoulder and another in the chest. Then they left me. The doctors said they aimed for my heart but missed and somehow hit where there was the least amount of damage. They said another inch and I'd be dead." Peter shook his head as he ran his fingers though his hair.

"Livia." He sounded worried.

"I'm sorry Peter." He shook his head again and move closer to my bed.

"Don't, don't apologize to me. You didn't do anything wrong, just doing your job." I couldn't stop the tears that started to build in my eyes again.

"Peter." I cried. He placed his hand on my cheek, trying to calm me.

"Livy." He kicked off his shoes and climbed into the hospital bed with me. He carefully slid his arm under my neck and laid sideways next to me as he rubbed my arm. I tried to move closer which ended up being a stupid idea because it caused another immense amount of pain. I shuttered and released the tension I had been putting on my muscles and relaxed into him.

"Thanks for being here," I whispered, "I love you Peter." His eyes watched me as he let a small smile slip.

"I love you too, Liv."

**Thanks for reading! Please review if you had any thoughts other than neutrality. Or even that would be a good review!  
**


End file.
